


Linger

by damerey_daydreamer



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: DameRey, Drabble, F/M, JediPilot, PoeRey, Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Reypoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:28:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24450610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damerey_daydreamer/pseuds/damerey_daydreamer
Summary: Something builds between Poe and Rey after the fall of the First Order.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Rey
Kudos: 23





	Linger

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the chorus of Linger by the Cranberries.
> 
> But I'm in so deep / You know I'm such a fool for you / You've got me wrapped around your finger / Do you have to let it linger? / Do you have to, do you have to, do you have to let it linger?

She lingered in his room. They both knew, as two of the leaders of the Resistance, they had plenty of essential tasks to handle. But still, Rey stood in front of him after they finished discussing his next use of the Falcon, seemingly not wanting to leave. 

While they still bickered on some things every now and then, to the amusement of their friends, Poe was at Rey's every beck and call. He would never admit to such a thing, not even to BB-8. Of course, she was a Jedi and a respected leader. But it was much more than that. He loved her. He realized it as he and Finn scanned the crowds for her amongst the reuniting Resistance members after the First Order finally fell. Her loyalty, fiery demeanor, intelligence, tenacity, stubbornness, and strength - he longed to be around it, to be back in her presence. 

The feeling grew as they rebuilt their world. They'd often be separated while handling their responsibilities, whether she went off-planet in search of force-sensitive beings or he left to establish more bases. But whenever he caught sight of her again, it brought up the deep-rooted feelings he had for her to the surface.

Poe could feel something kindling between them lately. And he knew she could feel it too. It was unspoken. But the looks that fluttered between them, the lasting touches that nobody noticed, the way her lips would slightly part when she looked at his own - it all had to mean something. He felt like he was making his feelings known, without speaking the actual words. And he would do anything for her. He’d be her fool if she wished it. 

With all the awfulness in her past, he knew Rey needed to be in control. He would not push her. Poe wanted her to come to him, to let him love her, whenever she was ready. _If_ she wanted him, he would remind himself. But he knew he would wait an eternity for her, no matter how painful. 

He looked towards Rey once again. Her lips parted ever so slightly as her eyes lingered on his lips. When she realized she had been caught staring, she quickly looked down at the floor. Some of the hair that had escaped her buns fell in front of her face. With no reluctance, Poe moved it back behind her ear, his fingers grazing her soft cheek.

“Poe.” It was more of a breath than a spoken word. He caught her hazel eyes once again and she seemed to collect herself and strengthen her voice. "I've heard you plan to establish a base on Pasaana. I've heard it may take up to a year."

Poe gave a nod and wondered where this was going.

"I think you should let Finn handle it, as he shares the responsibilities of a General with you. He would take Rose and they would handle it well together."

"I could see that working. But why would you suggest that?"

The softness in her voice returned. "I don't want you to go. I'd miss you."

Those were the sweetest words he had ever heard.

Rey closed the distance between them. Poe could feel her breath on him as she exhaled. "It’s you. It’s always going to be only you." 

No, those were the sweetest words he had ever heard.

Without another thought, Poe’s hand cradled Rey’s face, bringing her lips against his own. 

* * *


End file.
